


Tooth

by mercurybard



Series: To Honor Them [3]
Category: Dark Angel, Supernatural
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-31
Updated: 2014-05-31
Packaged: 2018-01-27 16:19:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1716929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mercurybard/pseuds/mercurybard
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam probably didn't want to know about the Blue Lady</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tooth

Most kids grow up with stories of Santa Claus and the boogeyman and the Easter bunny. Just because Sam Winchester had grown up knowing that the boogeyman was real (and had a rock salt allergy) didn’t mean he couldn’t value the role tales like that could play in a child’s life. 

The Manticore kids… Well, as best Sam can figure, the closest thing these kids had to lore of any kind was this shadowy figure known as the Blue Lady. He’d asked Ralph to explain the mysterious figure to him once, but she’d just shrugged.

“She’s something the older ones taught us.”

She seemed uneasy, so he let it drop. It was Bugler, actually, who next mentioned it. 

“It’s her!” he exclaimed, pulling away from Fix-It and running across the street to a shop window. A car horn blared as a decrepit Volvo swerved to avoid hitting him. Sam and Fix-It waited for it to pass before catching up.

The only ‘her’ in the window was a statue of the Virgin Mary, standing about three feet high and poorly painted. The look on her face was more insipid than serene. 

“Look, Fix-It, look!” Bugler said, tugging on the girl’s sleeve.

Fix-It bit her lip and refused to meet Sam’s eyes.

“Who is she, Bugler?” Sam asked, placing a hand gently on the boy’s shoulder. 

“The Blue Lady,” he replied, his voice filled with childish awe. Reaching into his mouth, he grabbed hold of his top left canine. It’d been loose since the beginning of the week, Sam knew—the first loose tooth Bugler had had since Max turned the children over to him and Alec. Now, the boy got as good a grip on it as he could manage and yanked. 

The sound of the tooth pulling free made Sam shudder. What Bugler did next—laying the bloody tooth on the windowsill in front of the statue like an offering—chilled him to the core.


End file.
